1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the cooling of components in electronic systems and more particularly to the cooling of lower power-dissipating components by directing cool air over them and then redirecting the heated air over the higher power-dissipating electronic components in a system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present cooling systems group all electronic components together and move air across them with a fan or a group of fans. This type of system tends to provide even air flow through all ducts formed between components. Furthermore, the air flow may be much more than needed for some of the components in such systems. The cooling air is used only once to cool the heat generating components, whether they are of the low or high power dissipating types.
Typical computer electronic components, with a relatively high power consumption, require forced air cooling. In a given chassis, the various components may have different levels of power consumption. Therefore, the cooling (i.e. air flow) requirements will differ from component to component. Higher power consumption requires greater air flow. The computer components are cooled using some type of fan (or fans) which either blow air into or draw air through the ducts.
Because of cost and noise considerations, it is desirable to use as few fans (or as small a fan) as possible.